the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Magna Roma
Overview Magna Roma was one of the first founded kingdoms in Rubidia, and was watched over by the patron deity of justice and law, Albus. Much like its name might suggest, Magna Rome holds many similarities to societal and cultural aspects of Ancient Rome. The entire kingdom is often ruled by a single emperor ( or in rare cases, empress ), and possesses a massive military presence, dwarfing much of what the Sherwood Isle has to offer. Since Magna Roma is watched over by the god of justice, Magna Roma has a strict law system, where even minor infractions can be met with severe punishments. The nation takes pride in its low crime rates, with regular sweeps of city streets to ensure that no scoundrel or swindler may find refuge there. Although tourism is somewhat common, most visitors come to Magna Roma for the lust of battle, and to be part of their great armies. Culture in Magna Roma greatly mirrors that of Ancient Rome, though with a high focus on military might and a robust judicial system. Even the most minor criminal infractions are met with harsh punishments and penalties, ranging from steep fines to dismemberment or death. For example, a common thief may find their sentence to involve having their hand chopped off. Killers of any sort often have a public execution, to set to others an example of what happens to those who break the law. Magna Roma holds close to the old ways, so much of their military adheres to strict and rigid hierarchy. The military also has a policy against using firearms; much of their forces are armed only with weapons such as swords and axes. However, Magna Roma is known for making the finest crafts in all the Sherwood Isles; every weapon is hardened to perfection, able to withstand crushing blows and even bullets. The terrain of Magna Roma mostly consists of open plains or dense forests. Common animals found here range from the most harmless rabbit to the fierce and lethal grizzly bear. One would be advised to take caution when roaming the forests at night, as creatures have been known to stalk about, looking for an easy meal. The terrain also includes few mountainous areas, most of which are inhabited by the Romans, and settled with major cities. Reasons point to old superstitions and myths that suggest the higher one’s elevation is, the closer they are to the gods. Major Cities Cartheginesis As the capital of Magna Roma, Cartheginesis is the largest city of the empire. Situated on the steep, forested slope of Mount Arokti, Cartheginesis hearkens back to the golden days of the Roman Empire, with unique architecture and the full might of the Magna-Roman Military on display. At the top of the city rests a temple, where the King of Rubidia is remembered by way of shrine. In the post-war era, the temple now pays respects to the late patron deity of Magna Roma, Albus. Telum Dei The second largest city in Magna Roma, Telum Dei is the heart of the empire's weapon trade. Many legendary blacksmiths have either born or moved here, eager to learn all the secrets that the Romans have to offer. Tales have been told of mighty heroes who have gone on to slay dangerous creatures, while carrying a weapon forged in the fires of a Roman furnace. Rubidia is famous for the weapon trade, and all of it leads right back to Telum Dei. Bello Locus To the furthest northern shore of Magna Roma lays the city of Bello Locus. While it also serves as the major port within the nation, what the city is most known for is its colosseum; visitors come from far and wide to participate in this brutal spectator sport, which pits man against man and man against beast. The colosseum has become a popular tourist attraction, bringing in people from all over the Sherwood Isles.Category:Kingdoms of Rubidia Category:Rubidian Empire